nico di angelos love life story 3
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: nico di angelo is having trouble with love again lots of songelo


**Hi guys it's the story you've all been waiting for read it "doctors orders"**

NICO DI ANGELOS LOVE LIFE story 3

 **WILLS P.O.V**

I had never been that close to nico never and I loved it I replayed that moment in my head

"oooooowww" nico said

sitting up

i ran over and gently pushed him down

"stay down" i said "doctors orders"

"but..." he mumbled

"nope stay down" i said and sauntered of

 _I had toched him_

I don't know why the thought of touching him made me shiver with excitement but it did I watch him sleep

 _I want to be with him_

nico had broken his arm when he fell down a trench and I wasn't about to let him hurt himself any more so I slept beside him soon I was slipping into a dream

 _in my dream I was in a field green grass tickling my toes I looked around and saw a trail of dead grass I followed_

 _it lead me to nico but he wasn't facing me he was facing a dead tree sensing a song that went like this_

 ** _why am I so alone_**

 ** _why have I no one_**

 ** _why does everyone avoid me_**

 ** _its like I`m someone else_**

 ** _like I've done something terrible_**

 _I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him_

 _"oh nico I love you, don't leave me, doctors orders,_

Suddenly I woke up to find nico staring at me in disbelif

 **NICOS P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold sweat

"I hate thease stupid _fucking_ nightmares" I cussed

then I stoped and turned my head to the person sitting next to me _it was will_ and he was _talking in his sleep_

 _"oh nico I love you, don't leave me, doctors orders,"_

suddenly he woke up I stared at him

"what" he said

"you talk in your sleep" I replied still staring

will went very red in the face

"oh my gods nico what did you here"

"that you love me" i mumbled

will went even redder if that was even possible

"nico I`m really sorry I didn't mean to drag into all of this"

"no its fine" I said face planting into my cushion

"ooooowwww" I screamed

"stay still let me see your arm" will said

"it was broken but you may have dislocated it"

 _5_ _minutes later_

"so" I said

will smiled grimly "yup its dislocated ill have to put it back into place

"are you sure" I said nervously "its not that I don't trust you but...will it hurt a bit"

"no nico it will not hurt _a bit_ it will hurt allot"

"but..." I trailed of

"nope stay down and brace your self, doctors orders."

a horrible clicking sound then a pain oh such a pain I screamed and grabbed onto the nearest thing which was will, next thing I knew I was curled up in wills lap with

his arms around me comforting me _he was so warm_ and there I fell asleep but this time there was no nightmares just deep peaceful sleep

 **WILLS P.O.V**

when nico screamed it rattled my whole body I just could not help myself a wraped my arms around nico and pulled him into my lap he snuggled closer and fell

asleep I had a dream an Aphrodite dream

 _"why hello will" a sweet voice said out of the pink mist_

 _Aphrodite stepped out of the mist and I almost fainted she was sooooooooooooooo beautiful_

 _"how are you getting in with nico then she said I see you are sleeping together"_

 _"what, oh yeah, I don't know if he likes me or not" I had been to busy staring at her_

 _"well will that's what im here to tell you deep down in nicos heart he loves you though he may deny it"_

 _"but.."_

 _"I have to go now good luck will"_

 _"but..."_

 _"good bye" and she was gone in a flash of pink just like that_

 ** _hi will_**

 ** _nico likes you_**

 ** _bye_**

 _well that was helpful I grumbled_

I heard giggles they became loder and louder and then I was awake I poked my head out the blanket and saw piper standing there tittering you two are so cute

toghther

"its nothing" I said blushing deeply

" oh come on will I know love when I see it "

"well please don't tell anyone for nicos sake"

"I wont don't worry" she said smirking and walked of

will looked around the infirmary _its lucky this is one of those beds with the draw up curtains_ he thought

"hey will, can I ask you a question"

will spun around it was nico sitting up in black flannel shorts and a tshirt

"yes..." I said cautiously

"do you...will you..."

"go out with you **yes** " I said finishing his sentence

"really" he said his eyes widening

"i have to confese something will I have had a crush on you for a while" he said

"and" I said

nico shrugged and I kissed him I felt him shiver as he wrapped his arms around my neck

"where going to have to tell everyone you know" I whispered when we broke apart

"I don't care" he said

and pulled me into another kiss...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **authors note**

 **disclaimer to uncle rick**

 **and please review at the end**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what in hades" they all said in sync

with nicos word Will had taken Percy, Annabeth and Jason and told them the news at first Percy and Jason weren't to happy about it being his cousins they were a bit

protective of nico but Annabeth managed to convince Percy

and Jason had a word with nico and then he was O.K with the whole thing

"you wont spread it round to much will you though" said will

"na you don't have to worry man" Percy replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AT CAMPFIRE THAT NIGHT)

"you all right" will whispered to nico

they were sat together allot of people stared but most had figured it out

"its going to be a long time till everyone gets used to it" nico whispered back

"yeah" will nodded "its gonna be a long time"

 **sorry guys that's the end look out for my next story :**

 **NICO DI ANGELOS LOVE LIFE story 4**

 **please review**

 **bye**


End file.
